Talk:Indoor Tennis Courts/@comment-21519-20140918183422/@comment-25021853-20140928102416
I just put the building somewhere, in an open area to get it started building, then I have 24 hours or so to figure out where best to move it to. I often wind up rearranging things as I go, and I buy all the main quest buildings and Decorations as soon as I can and update the information here when I can. As for Premium Buildings and Decorations, I am lucky enough to not only have plenty of free time, but also can afford some Donuts each month and try to get most of them ASAP and edit in additional information like the size and "Action", and any other information or insights that I find. Due to my health I'm not always able to contribute as often as I'd like, but I think as a community we get the information updated pretty quickly. I often come here after a new Update and find placeholder/starter pages up at the least, and usually find plenty of useful info on the pages already. Now that I finally found a decent screenshot app I am able to contribute images to the site as well, and I've noticed that we seem to have a few enthusiastic new members who are editing several articles a day. We already have other sites like TSTO addicts to give us teasers and early info. The point of a Wiki is not to be the first, but to try to be the most accurate by crowd sourcing the information and relying on enthusiastic members who are passionate about the subject to maintain the site. There of course are the occasional juvenile morons who edit in grade school level "humour", but they are thankfully few and far between. I know I have a neighbor or two who are clearly either using a cheat for free Donuts, or are Trust Fund Kids with plenty of money to buy tons of Donuts each week, as they often have all the new stuff as soon as it comes out, even items that would take a few days to get through the quest without using Donuts to speed things up. I even had one neighbor who was clearly using a cheat as he/she had 5 Castles (duplicates of Castle Recycle and Boxingham Palace) and a one day 13 hour wait on their Castles, as well as buildings on their Boardwalk that can't be placed there and Limited Time items from long ago even though they were still only at Level 20. There are exceptions, but most of these people use the cheats to get bragging rights but then quickly lose interest in the game or play very infrequently as there is no challenge and there is no personal investment as they did not have to work for anything. I keep playing since I'm invested in the game and look forward to completing the quests and reading the dialogue bubbles, and working to earn the things in an Event. If I just paid $20 to have someone back the game and give me everything, I really just be cheating myself out of all the fun I've had and will continue to have playing this game.